Spy School Remade One-Shots
by AgentIggy
Summary: A remake of some scenes in the book and some of my own one-shots. [THIS STORY HAS NOW BEEN MOVED TO Wattpad, YOU CAN FIND IT HERE: /user/AGENTIGGY]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow spies! This is a new series that will mostly rewrite some events in the original Spy School series although I might write some of my own. This will largely consist of one-shots. Requests are allowed. The themes will be Berica, Boe and Zoke? This chapter is about the "girl talk" scene between Erica and Zoe before the helicopter ambush by Dane Brammage. The start of the story is just same as the book but stuff changes so you can skip the beginning part.**

 _ ***Contains a large amount of Major Spoilers***_

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Spy School and its places, events and characters are owned by Stuart Gibbs.**

Spy Ski School- Ski Lift Girl Talk scene (Without Helicopter Attack)

I almost took the earpiece from my ear, feeling even worse than I had before. I hadn't thought I

was doing any of what Erica said, but maybe I was wrong. Maybe I _had_ overplayed my hand, leading Jessica on, getting her to hug me, and then ruining everything.

But then, to my surprise, Zoe started laughing. Hard. "Oh my gosh," she gasped. "Erica, you're

hilarious."

"What's so funny?" Erica demanded.

"You know so much about everything in the entire world," Zoe explained, "except yourself."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're jealous of Jessica Shang! Because she hugged Ben."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard in my life," Erica snapped. Only, while this was exactly

the sort of thing I'd heard Erica say plenty of times, the way she said it didn't sound like Erica at all.

Instead, she sounded strangely ill at ease. As though Zoe had struck a nerve.

Zoe seemed to sense this too. "I don't think it's so dumb," she said. "And just so you know, you

don't have anything to worry about. Ben has no interest in Jessica Shang."

"He has a crush on her," Erica said flatly.

"He only thinks she's pretty," Zoe emphasized. "But he _likes_ you. A lot. And if you're jealous of

Jessica, I'm betting you like him, too."

"This conversation is over," Erica said.

"Oh, come on!" Zoe protested. "You need to deal with your feelings, not avoid them."

"Fine," Erica lowered her voice but still loud enough for me to hear her through the earpiece, "I do like Ben, okay? I just want him to focus on espionage and not just think about his love life 24/7."

I could not believe my ears, Erica actually does like me! And she liked me enough to be jealous of Jessica. I nearly pulled the earpiece out once again and gagged.

"Is something wrong?" Woodchuck asked.

"No, I'm fine." But I was not. Hearing Erica say that was like seeing her having fun.

"So do you _love_ Ben?"

Erica hesitated a long time before answering, as if she was thinking to answer truthfully or not.

"Is this a secure private conversation?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to keep this a secret? Because I am taking a massive risk in saying this right now, and if Ben hears about this, he is not going to concentrate on the mission."

"Yes, this is a completely covert conversation, I cross my heart that I am not going to tell anyone about this."

"Yes, I do love Ben."

Zoe instantly became quite excited but I could hear a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Do you love him romantically?"

Erica sighed, "Yes, I do love him romantically."

"Well, Ben's all yours then..."

"It's fine, if you want him I'll let you have him."

"No, you guys make a cute couple."

There was a long pause, probably because Erica was blushing.

"So you were jealous of Jessica right? Because Ben never hugged you?"

"I guess..."

"But you always glare at him with that icy look, do you think anyone would give a hug to you like that?"

"No, but that's the point, I don't want relationships to affect my espionage."

"Just flirt with him a bit Erica, he's already crushing on you a lot, if you just give it that small push, then you'll get what you want."

"Fine! I'll only drop a few small flirts every now and then, but I seriously don't want our relationship jeopardize the mission. Frankly, I don't want him to be careless and get killed."

I couldn't help but grin, so Erica does like me _and_ wants to protect my safety. However, I probably shouldn't eavesdrop anymore on their conversation, before Erica finds out.

Speaking of which, I felt a huge sneeze building up in my nose, I fumbled for my earpiece and tried to get it out but the earbud got stuck. When I finally plucked it out, I couldn't hold in my sneeze anymore-and sneezed right into the earpiece.

Erica probably felt the vibrations in her pocket from the earpiece, because she turned back and gave me a glare.

"BEN!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, fellow spies! Today's chapter is about conversations that Erica and Catherine have had. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Spy School and its places, events and characters are owned by Stuart Gibbs.**

Spy School Secret Service "Conversations"

 _ **Third Person POV**_

"Basically, SPYDER planted chatter in the phone lines that they knew the CIA were tapping, which made grandad activate Ben. On the first day, they must've put a tiny piece of explosive in Ben's jacket to throw the gaurds off, so on the second day, they could sneak in a large piece of explosive into the white house." Erica said.

"And this is how Ben got framed by SPYDER?" Catherine questioned.

"Yes, that is what my intel shows."

"So you're here to ask me to help you?"

"Yes, so I told Ben yesterday on the phone call to go find the Hope Diamond. Hopefully he puts that together. Just in case anything goes wrong, which is probably 100%, I want you to stand by."

"Why are you so protective of Ben?"

Erica paused, then asked uneasily, "What do you mean?"

"You don't normally do this to your other classmates, you just let them survive on their own. But everytime Ben is in trouble, you always go help him."

"Ben is not capable of surviving on his own." Erica replied curtly, "If I let him go on his own, he would get caught!"

"That's not true, Ben survived yesterday after you knocked him into the Plotomac River. Which means you are overprotective of him! I think you are in love, Erica," laughed Catherine.

"I am not!" Erica replied too quickly.

"In fact, I caught you two kissing on your mission in Vail."

Erica stopped, stunned, "How do you know?"

"I'm a spy, it's my job to know things."

Erica just stared at her blankly, not knowing what to say.

Catherine caught this and continued, "it's fine, darling, you can date Ben, just don't let your relationship get in way of espionage. I think Ben is a perfect fit for you!"

Erica blushed hard after hearing this, "Mom! You know I won't let that affect my spy career."

"The point I'm saying is that you can date Ben but still focus on your espionage."

"Fine, but this will only happen if Ben doesn't get caught, so I need your help."

"Okay, I will help you 2 but you have to promise me to date Ben, deal? Ben would be a great son-in-law."

Erica hesitated before answering, "Deal."

 **This chapter was really rushed and kind of bad. Anyways, I'll try to post tomorrow.**

 **~AgentIggy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fellow spies, so sorry for uploading so late today, I had a few lessons that I had to go to. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

 _ ***Contains a large amount of Major Spoilers***_

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Spy School and its places, events and characters are owned by Stuart Gibbs.**

Spy School Goes South (If Ben kissed Zoe, with Erica POV)

But I didn't answer her right away. Because, while I _knew_ Zoe was all those things, I was now

struck, once again, by how pretty she was. And now she was sitting only inches away from me, in a

fancy villa with the roar of the surf close by, bathed in the delicate glow of the TV.

I had only kissed one girl in my life, and that had been the very brief kiss with Erica when we

thought a nuclear bomb was about to vaporize us. A kiss that Erica later claimed was merely to

distract me from my imminent death.

At that moment, I very much wanted my second kiss to be with Zoe Zibbell. And I was quite

sure she wanted me to kiss her. And I was additionally sure that a kiss without the threat of nuclear

annihilation would probably be even better than the first.

I leaned forward, hesitated a bit, but kept on going.

Our lips joined together. Even after all this chaos, I found Zoe's lips to be soft and delicate, unlike my dry and chapped ones.

This kiss lasted a few seconds, obviously longer than the one I had with Erica. In the heat of the moment, I found myself actually enjoying myself for once in this whole mission.

Until I heard someone clearing their throat.

Me and Zoe spun towards the sound to find Erica leaning against the wall, slightly annoyed.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Erica replied curtly.

"Both of you can do this when the mission is completed. But please stay on task. Ben, we have to go now." She scowled.

Both of us blushed deeply and turned away from each other, with me walking to get my stuff for infiltrating SPYDER.

 _ **Erica's POV**_

I heard Ben next door groan as he got out of bed. He must've been sleepless. His door creacked open and his footsteps lead to the living room.

I knew Zoe was already there so I was quite interested in how Ben would react.

I crept to my door and opened it, scanning the perimeter for Murray or Mike.

Clear.

I checked on their rooms just to be safe and sure enough, they were both sound asleep.

I stealthily went down the stairs that lead to the living room, hid in a corner, then started eavesdropping on their conversation.

"...I might not be anywhere near as good a spy as Erica, but I'm a much better person. I'm nice and I'm smart and I'm fun. So why don't guys like me more than her?" Zoe argued.

I realized that was true, Zoe was generally a nice person, and I think she is quite cute.

I kept listening.

"Warren liked you more than her," I heard Ben say."

"Yeah. And look how well that turned out. I'm not talking about Warren. . . ." Zoe trailed off.

Their was an awkward silence as they stared at each other, thinking about what to say or do next.

To my surprise and annoyance, Ben started leaning in for a kiss, and Zoe did too. Ben hesitated a little but still decided to kiss Zoe.

They stayed like that for more than 5 seconds.

I felt anger churning up in my heart as I saw them kissing, then realized I was jealous of Zoe. Anyways, I had to get Ben to get ready for the infiltration so I decided to clear my throat to get their attention.

They turned in utter shock and surprise. "How long have you been there?" They both asked.

"Long enough." I replied quickly. I didn't want my anger and envy infect my voice.

"Both of you can do this when the mission is completed. But please stay on task. Ben, we have to go now." I scowled.

They both blushed deeply and turned away, and Ben finally deciding to pack his stuff for infiltration.

With only me and Zoe in the room, I decided to interrogate her.

"So you think its a good idea to kiss Ben in a crucial mission?" I questioned.

Zoe stuttered nervously like Paul Lee. "Err...No...Uhm I...Ben...that wasn't what...I was...doing."

"Then why did you kiss him?"

"I...mm...felt...that was...a nice time...to do...it?"

I sighed, "Zoe, I understand that you like Ben, but please control your emotions."

I must've looked annoyed when I said that because right after, Zoe regained confidence and retorted, "Erica, I think you're jealous of me, right?"

"No! I would never do such an outrageous thing!" I said fiercly.

At least, that was how I was trying to say it. However, it came out like when we had the "girl talk" in Vail.

"Aha! So you do like Ben enough to be jealous of me! It's fine, if you're really into him, I'll just let you have him." Zoe offered.

I blushed slightly, was I actually jealous of her?

"Fine! I'm into Ben and that's final okay?"

"Okay, he's all yours." Zoe said bravely but with a tint hint of disappointment.

"Well, thanks, you're...uhm...a good friend."

 **That was it guys, chapter 3. I apologize again for uploading so late. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please follow and comment. Feel free to post or DM any request for me to write. Hopefully I will be able to upload tomorrow. Cya!**

 **~AgentIggy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello fellow spies, I got a request from Sojie204 and kind of a request from Jake. The request was for a fist fight between Erica and Zoe over Ben.**

 _ ***Contains Spoilers***_

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Spy School and its places, events and characters are owned by Stuart Gibbs.**

Zoe and Erica fist fight over Ben (If Chapter 3 didn't happen)

 _ **Zoe's POV**_

I walked to Self-Preservation 202 from my room, thinking to myself.

Why is Ben so obsessed with Erica?

She has a terrible personality and she has zero leadership skills.

I'm so nice and kind to Ben but why is he still so in love with her?

I got into class, then walked to my seat next to Ben...

Just to find out Erica was sitting right next to him, flirting heavily with Ben. Ben was obviously star-struck with her, his cheeks a deep red.

I found myself extremely jealous of Erica, and felt rage build inside me. Even worst, Ben didn't even notice me come into the classroom.

I stormed off to where Erica normally sat-The far corner of the room.

I grunted and put my stuff down carelessly. Why was Erica suddenly so loving of Ben? Ben's suppose to like me now but he went back to Erica?

What is he even thinking? Does he know that she would sacrifice him just to boost her own ego?

Class started as usual. The professor rambled on about the techniques we should use to defend ourselves. But I wasn't paying attention at all, my envy took over and only made me stare angrily at the pair. They were still looking lovely-eyed at each other.

I growled. What good is Erica for him? Erica is just going to use him as an asset, just like everyone else. She is harming Ben! I must get rid of her before she infects Ben!

 **[Remember, Zoe is feeling quite envious so she isn't thinking rationally]**

After class, I stormed out of the classroom and waited for Erica to come out. She was unsurprisingly, talking to Ben. Fortunately for me, Ben had to finish his homework so he left early, leaving Erica alone.

Erica was humming happily to herself as she strolled down the corridor.

That grin is about to be wiped off her face, just wait till she gets beaten up hard by me. I laughed evily.

 _ **Erica's POV**_

I walked down the corridor happily. I finally confessed my love for Ben! That's a huge weight off my head now.

Then I heard some hysterical laughing down the corridor, and I recognized it was Zoe.

"Hi Zoe!" I said friendlily.

"Hellooo Erica!" She said, not with her usual joyful tone.

"Uhh Zoe, is something wrong?" I questioned cautiously.

"No, nothing is wrong...Of course something is wrong! How dare you steal Ben from me!" Zoe shrieked. To my surprise, she leapt at me and kicked me in the chest, catching me off gaurd and knocking me down.

The other spies-in-training gasped at the sight of this. I guess I wasn't easily caught off gaurd, but I somehow got distracted by Ben.

I narrowed my eyes at Zoe and quickly got up. I readied my fists just in case.

"What is wrong with you Zoe? Ben chose me over you so that's not my problem!" I argued.

"I don't care! Ben is mine!" Zoe screamed then attacked once again, this time throwing a hook to my face. Since I was prepared, I easily dodged it then counter-attacked, grabbing her wrist then pushing her down by her elbow. Suddenly, Zoe swept her legs out under me in an attempt to knock me down. I barely dodged it and landed safely.

Zoe has gotten much better recently, I thought. But I won't let a second-year defeat me so easily.

This time, I started the attack, I hooked to the left, which Zoe dodged, but then connected her torso with my roundhouse kick. Taking advantage of this, I punched her in the head, giving her a black eye, then punched again, which she parried just in time.

Zoe then jabbed at me, leaving no choice but for me to stand back.

"You b**ch!" She shouted. Then sprang at me full speed, and readying her leg for a front kick. Astonishingly, that was a bait and she turned her back and threw me to the ground with a shoulder throw.

I rolled to a stop on the ground and quickly scissored my legs out and tripped Zoe to the ground.

I quickly recovered and decided I should end this fight quickly before the administration got involved.

Zoe recovered and got ready to fight again. This time, I knew exactly what to do.

I threw an obvious fake punch to the left, then pretended to hook on the right, which she read as predicted.

"I'm sorry Zoe, I thought you were my friend, but I have to do this."

I jabbed to her head, and she ducked, then I charged forward and kneed her in the head, which connected with an loud crack. Zoe fell unconcious on the floor.

I heard footsteps rushing in from behind me, then some clicks of guns. I stood up, raising both of my hands, and made no effort to retaliate against them. The second half of the agents rushed in, carrying a stretcher, then hauling Zoe away to the medical bay.

 _ **Third Person's POV**_

Agent Iggy: So what happened just then?

Erica: Me and Ben were flirting with each other and Zoe got jealous. She decided to attack me after class.

Agent Iggy: And why did you do such an overkill?

Erica: I felt it was appropriate at the time, as she was pumped on anger and adrenaline, and she was quite a threat.

Agent Iggy: So you are suggesting that Zoe is jealous of you because you are dating Ben.

Erica: We are not dating.

Agent Iggy: Sorry, so Zoe is jealous of you because Ben is giving you affection

Erica: Correct, Zoe has a big crush on Ben.

Agent Iggy: Are you aware that you fighting could have caused big trouble?

Erica: I am well aware of that, and it didn't.

Agent Iggy: Do you know that you could've killed Agent Zibbell?

Erica: _Sigh_ Of course I did! But once again, I didn't. And I was well aware of where I was hitting her. She would be fine after a week.

Agent Iggy: I hope you know that this is highly forbidden on school grounds, so please beware of you actions, okay?

Erica: Fine.

Agent Iggy: You know that you would...

Erica: _Interupting_ Can you end this now? I have more useful stuff to do than sitting in a room and having a chat.

Agent Iggy: Fine, just beware. You're dismissed.

 **1 day later**

 _ **Zoe's POV**_

I woke up in a room with bare white walls, and constant beeps. I sat up, but then felt excruciating pain in my head. I layed back down.

Instantly, I saw a doctor and a few people rushing to me. Turns out, they were Ben, Mike, Jawa and Chip. "Where am I?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"You're in the medical bay, you got in a fight with Erica yesterday allegedly over me." Ben replied.

I blushed hard. "Oh, I did?"

"Yeah, Erica obviously beat you and gave you a black eye and a broken nose. You were also knocked unconcious." Mike said.

"Oh, that's why I felt so dizzy."

There was an awkward silence as we all let that sink in.

I broke the silence by saying, "please tell Erica that I'm sorry. I wasn't really myself back then and I was really jealous of her."

I glanced at Erica at the door, and she shot me a quick glance back. Jawa walked over to her and told her that I was sorry.

Erica walked over to my bed. I winced, afraid that she would beat the crap out of me.

However, she leaned over and said. "I know that you weren't really thinking, but just calm down okay?"

Now that she was close, I could see that she had a bruise on her arm. "I'm sorry."

She nodded, then walked away back to her original spot. Chip, Jawa and Mike followed behind her.

Ben stayed behind.

"Zoe, I know you're jealous of Erica. But please remember that I do like you."

I sighed. "I understand."

"Good."

"Just so you know, if something happens between you two, I'm still here for you, okay?"

Ben blushed. "Okay."

"I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks."

"Well, you'll visit me tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, of course. See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

Then I went back to sleep.

 **There you have it people. Thanks for the request Sojie204. I had lots of fun writing this. Please do not hesitate to send me requests to write. If you want to, follow and review. I will be back with my writing scheule tomorrow. See you tomorrow!**

 **~AgentIggy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello fellow spies, I got a new request from Ata and Jake yesterday about Ben double-crossing the CIA. This is going to be long so at least a few chapters. This is just my own shot at it so enjoy!**

 _ ***Contains a large amount of Major Spoilers***_

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Spy School and its places, events and characters are owned by Stuart Gibbs.**

Ben double-crosses the CIA

I still had a thousand questions. Was Erica working with someone else, or had she gone rogue

and dragged me in? Did the principal know about this, or was he just a pawn like me? Did Erica

know Joshua Hallal was still alive? If I did go to evil spy school, what was my assignment? Was

I supposed to only be a mole, or was there something more specific? What was I supposed to be

looking for? Was this really an undercover mission? If so, why hadn't anyone told me about it?

And did I actually have what it took to succeed?

Suddenly, a great idea came into my head. Why shouldn't I join SPYDER? The CIA treats us like trash too. But Erica...Erica isn't going to work with anyone anymore if I join SPYDER. She's going to be heartbroken that I had turned on her too, just like Joshua did. Still, better living conditions win over.

"Time's up," Joshua said.

I turned back from the window, where another Starbucks was passing.

Joshua was looking at me expectantly. The bulge of his gun was barely visible inside his

pocket.

I took a deep breath. "Joshua, before you do anything, I have to tell you something."

"Go on." His hands reached for his gun.

"I think the Hales sent me here as a mole." I quickly continued just in case Joshua was going to shoot me. "But I was thinking if I actually should join you. Do you have good rooms?" I asked.

"Yes, we do, and frankly, it's 20 times bigger than the one you have now." He said, still cautious of me.

"Okay, great. So it's a yes. I'm going to help you guys double-cross the CIA."

"Are you sure this is not a trick."

"Yes, I swear on my life that this is real, im not joking at all. I will do anything for you."

"Even if this means turning on[No dirtiness here] Erica?"

"Yes." I said confidently.

"Good. Now we will go talk to your parents."

 **I am really, really tired right now so this is an extremely short chapter. Please forgive me I will upload again 12 hours later with a longer chapter.**

 **~AgentIggy**


	6. Priorities List

Ben double-cross

Ben amnesia

Ben looks at Zoe on penthouse chaos

Berica/Zen Sonfic

SSGS If Ben kissed Zoe without Erica interruption


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello, I'm uploading late but anyways, here is the second part of the story. DaMoose, here is your longer chapter. ;)**

 _ ***Contains a large amount of Major Spoilers***_

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Spy School and its places, events and characters are owned by Stuart Gibbs.**

Ben double-crosses the CIA part 2

I woke up in a room, on a comfy bed, and a way nicer room than the one I had at the CIA. I thought Joshua was just exaggerating but the room was actually even bigger than I thought it would be. I could hear construction work outside my room, although it was muffled by the thick walls of the dorm. I looked around. The room had plain white walls, although it had a billboard on the front wall, probably encouraging us to decorate the room.

The comfiness reminded me of my own room back home. I started to feel a little bit homesick but swiped those feelings away.

I decided to go investigate what was going on.

First, I checked for my phone, which as I predicted, were taken away by SPYDER. I sighed. Thankfully, my watch was still intact on my wrist, and I checked it to get my time-keeping back in order.

9:41 a.m.

I opened the door to my room and went out, to see similar doors on a short corridor. Just 4 doors? The other students must live on other sites.

I went down a small flight of stairs that led me to the living room. I saw a lanky kid sitting on a single-person sofa, holding a game controller and playing a fighter plane game. He was quite good at it, but something interesting was that he was mumbling some inaudible commentary while he was gaming.

"Adjustaltitudeonmissileonefiremissiletwoincreasethrustonmissilethree."

"Uh, hello?" I asked warily.

No response.

"Hello, my name's Ben and I'm new here." I introduced.

Still no response.

Suddenly, a shrill voice said behind me. "Oh, hello! You must be Ben! Nice to meet you, I'm Ashley."

I turned around, to find a cute short girl wearing a leotard. She had beautiful strawberry blonde hair and piercing eyes, which reminded me of Erica. I was surprised that I was actually thinking of this instead of talking to her.

It also didn't occur to me that I was blushing hard.

Ashley apparently saw that and asked, "Why are you blushing?"

"Uh...Err...Mmh...I think you're beautiful." I spluttered, then realizing I said that out loud.

Now it was Ashley's turn to blush. "Oh! Uhm...Thanks...I think you're quite handsome too!"

"Oh really?" I've never heard someone say that to me so it was a new experience for me.

There was an unsettling silence as we both looked at each other. Ashley broke the silence by saying, "that boy's name is Nefarious, he doesn't talk much other than mumbling and saying Mneh."

"Is that some sort of code name?" I asked.

"No it's not, my parents decided to name me that. What am I supposed to do?" The boy called Nefarious said.

Ashley walked to what looked like a rec center and whispered, "I think he likes you, that's more than what he said to me in this whole month."

"Wow, he really doesn't talk much. And by the way, where are the other students?"

"What do you mean? There aren't any other students."

"What? You mean it's only us 3 in this school?"

"Yeah, isn't that great! You don't have to share the facilities with other people, so you get to use clean pools like this one!" Ashley presented the pool in the rec center, completed with 2 slides and a diving board.

"Wow! That's way better than the one in the CIA, I don't even think they ever clean it." I complained.

"Well, I guess you are glad that you changed right? I mean, you get these great facilities, comfy rooms, unlimited food, all in one place!"

"You guys have unlimited food?"

"Yeah! We just order what we want and the maids will get them for us."

"Wow! I'm actually so glad I changed sides. No wonder Joshua chose this."

"Exactly. Do you want to go on the slides?" Ashley gestured to the ones overhanging from the pool.

"Why not?" I said.

 _ **Joshua POV**_

I walked out of the control center, and went to check on Ben. He's probably awake now, and Ashley had probably already introduced him to this place. I'm still slightly suspicious of him, but I will monitor him these few days, just to be sure.

I peeked around the corner to the rec room, and froze.

Ben and Ashley were doing the slides together with Ben right behind Ashley, just like a couple would do on a holiday.

Were they already in love with each other? I guess it's fine. SPYDER doesn't care if you have relationships with your fellow agents, and they're gonna have a cute family together anyways.

I snapped out of that trail of thought, and quickly returned to the control center, knowing Ben was already familiar with this place and dating Ashley.

 **That's it for today! So sorry for the people from Washington D.C., I was barely late for uploading before school time but other than that, I think you guys can read it before school. It wasn't and awfully long chapter but it's still a longer one. Also sorry for uploading later than 12 hours. I will upload 3rd part tomorrow. Cya guys!**

 **~AgentIggy**


	8. Thanksgiving Wishes!

**Hello fellow spies! Wish you a very happy and blessed Thanksgiving! Unfortunately for those who wonder why I have school, I do not live in the US, although I defintely want to. But no chapter for today. So sorry! I will make up with the final and longest chapter I've written tomorrow. So CYA then!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone I am back and this chapter is just to let you know that I have moved my story onto Wattpad. There, I will be improving the already written chapters and also keep writing future chapters. You can find the story by searching my username, AgentIggy. Sorry for the inconvenience!


End file.
